Bad Habits
by guani
Summary: New: chapter 6. Short blurbs looking at bad habits the ninjas in the Narutoverse have! Currently rated for mild language. Sorry for any confusion, but I switched chapters 2 and 3.
1. Temari

The usual disclaimers apply.  
And if anyone wants to request a particular character, feel free to send word through the reviews.

Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Temari had a...well not nervous, but certainly a tense habit of drumming her fingers on one of her many fans if they were out. She also would absently pop the ends out of their sheaths like any other person might do with a pen, though pens certainly didn't inspire quite the same reaction. And although Temari could cause mass destruction with one of the giant fans most were familiar with, she could also very delicately attempt to dismember a person with some of the small specialty fans she was working on.

On _those __days_, even Gaara tread more lightly.


	2. Neji

New style for this chapter, so see if you like it!

* * *

Neji was mortified. 

Hinata-sama had discovered his most well kept secret and was staring at him in disbelief. Cornered between a stove and pantry, he was trying to estimate how much chakra he needed to make the jump to the kitchen window, and what method of ritual suicide he might prefer in the event that word got out.

"…But, but Neji-nii-san!"

"Hinata-sama it is none of your concern."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Hinata-sama! Please!"

"Neji-nii-san, I…I had no idea."

Neji was as close to breaking down as he had been since the chuunin exams, and over this of all things! The pleading, bewildered looks from Hinata were making him tense and even more vaguely ashamed of something he swore he had absolutely no control over! Why cruel world, why!!!

"You could have just said you liked sugar in your tea…."

* * *

So this isn't necessarily a bad habit, but no self respecting Hyuuga would ever do something so heinous as to add sugar to tea! 

Heh, read and review!


	3. Lee

/sweatdrop/ Eh, i'm sorry for any confusion, but I switched the chapters around in a way I like better overall.

* * *

Lee loved junk food.

There was simply no way of getting around that fact. Certainly he tried very hard to keep to the strict diet that Gai-sensei recommended, but to no avail. As always, he set his goals and the penalties that went with them, and if asked why he was running around Konoha at 5 am with an extra set of weights, he happily replied, "Just training!" and went right back to it. Of course the barbeque potato chips he munched on the day before had nothing to do with it!

/sigh/  
Who was he kidding? He was a secret junk food addict, and there was no helping it. Barbeque chips might be his favorite, but he loved popcorn, sweets, cookies, everything. He was a failure! But nothing really could compare to a cold soda after a particularly hot day in the sun...

Oh well, he supposed it couldn't hurt _too_ much, just as long as no one knew.


	4. Ino and Sakura

Wow, these keep getting longer! Heh, I didn't intend for that to happen, but here it is anyway. R&R!

* * *

Kakashi-sensei was officially evil according to Sakura, who had been unceremoniously awakened at some ungodly hour for a bit of random 'early morning practice'. She was on her way home to shower and sleep for another hour or two when she did a double take.

"Ino, what are you doing crouched behind that bush? …At 7 am and with a camera?"

"Nothing!"

"You're lying. Come on, just tell me!"

"As if billboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

Sakura marched off in a huff leaving behind a very relieved Ino. _Damn! Sakura nearly caught me! I'll have to be more careful if...!_ Sakura had snuck up while Ino was distracted and made a grab at the photos that were on the ground. She glanced at the first one and nearly keeled over.

"Ino, how did you get these?! That's Sasuke!!!" screached Sakura, getting more and more agitated while Ino make shushing noises. "How many of these do you have!!!"

"Will you shut up!!!" she shouted, jumping up to grab the pictures. Realizing how loud she was, she ducked back down with a half embarrassed, half angry blush. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing!"

"Well explain these!" Sakura hissed.

"…Photography is my new hobby," said Ino dismissively praying the inquisition would be short.

"You're stalking him," Sakura deadpanned.

Ino shifted uncomfortably saying, "Well, you have to observe him all the time to get really good shots."

"…Really good shots."

"..."

Ino blushed harder and Sakura stared at her for a moment while Ino glared back.

"…Do you have an extra camera?"


	5. Kankuro

Ah, the value of personal experience!  
R&R

* * *

Kankuro had many bad habits, as his siblings were all too quick to point out, but Temari had somehow become fixated on this one. 

"KANKURO!!!"

"Crap," he muttered as he walked into the room.

"When was the last time you've cleaned the bathroom?!"

"Who cares!" he said, throwing up his hands. "It's not like you use it, and Gaara has his own bathroom too!"

During their conversation, the glare Temari was giving him morphed from her regular ire to the same level of intent she gave the practice dummies on a particularly bad day.

"There are things GROWING IN THERE!!!" she screamed, backing Kankuro up against a wall and shoving a fan into his sternum.

Well, so maybe the stuff that seemed to be flourishing in the toilet wasn't all that healthy, and the shower could do with some cleaning, but honestly! It wasn't that bad! At least nothing smelled.

"Come on, it's fine! There's nothing to get all pissy about," he said dismissively.

Temari's eyes darkened a few shades and the fingers of her free hand twitched ominously. That was all the warning he was given as her hand reached back to grab the giant fan from her back.

//Crap, crap, crap!!!//

She whirled suddenly as Kankuro ducked what he believed to be his approaching doom. When the sound of the whirlwind vanished and he realized he was miraculously unharmed, he glanced around his sister to see just what had taken the brunt of that attack.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about anyone else getting _pissy_, do we," she hissed, marching off with fan in hand.

Kankuro was left to stare out of a gaping hole that looked out onto the front yard where his room had once been.

Gaara was standing outside, paused in mid-step. He glanced at the wreckage and just barely suppressed a grin.


	6. Gai

Gai being Gai, the habits most normal people would consider "bad" were simply habits. Or, more accurately termed, mannerisms. Without them, Gai wouldn't be Gai. So of course, Gai's bad habits were somewhat unusual as far as bad habits go.

You see, sometimes, Gai would stop talking. And not for a moment or two of lost thought or perhaps a handful of minutes caught up in one of the dark dreams every ninja acquires. Occasionally Gai wouldn't say anything for an entire day. No exclamations of Eternal Youth, no declarations of Hard Work, no calm assurances that things would be alright for an Important Person who seemed down.

And Gai knew it was a bad habit, though it made most people sigh with a bit of relief. It had made the Third sad when he was alive to see it. It made his students quiet. It made Asuma and Kurenai and the other jounins worry. It made Kakashi come over in the evening with two bottles of sake and a similarly silent presence to keep him company until the sky lightened and that silence slipped out the front door. And when the silence lifted, it made Gai remember how old they were all getting these days and how little else they could afford to lose.


End file.
